All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Joseph leaves the palace,so this is Clarisse's first Christmas without him...she is very depressed,but you know that anything can happen at Christmastime...


**All I Want For Christmas is You**

Disclaimer:I own nothing,just the storyline.The song is All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carrey.

Clarisse turned down Joseph's proposal...she was under herself...it was a hard decision,duty over love...but it's what she's always done...and now...now she lost the only man she ever really loved...

But show must go on!So she pulled herself together and stepped into the church...

OOOOOOOOOO

The wedding was chaotic ,'cos Mia didn't marry to Andrew,but she chieved her aim...expect one thing.

Clarisse's fairytale didn't come true Clarisse didn't dare to ask him...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now she was standing before the palace waiting for Joseph to leave with Charlotte and Mia.

It was cold outside,the sky was dark as her mood...she must survive it,yes,she must...

Joseph packed up his suitcases,then went to say goodbye.  
Mia and Charlotte hugged him,then he turned to Clarisse.

"Your Majesty.Clarisse...I want to say goodbye...it's hard to me...but I must go...I've wanted to spend the rest of my life with you...but you don't want it...I understand."said Joseph while Clarisse was standing there like a statue,she didn't move just looked at Joseph...she didn't say a word,just hold her hand.

Joseph kissed it and looked deep in her eyes once more...then he drive away...

Now Clarisse was still standing there before the palace... all alone...she didn't move just a teardrop ran down on her cheek...

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'll survive!I must survive!"said Clarisse to herself every minutes of every day...but she wasn't strong enough.  
As times passed she was more and more depressed...when she had a little spare time she was sleeping...always sleeping...she wanted to ran away from this world...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

2 months later it was Christmas time,and she accepted a charity appearance,which was transmitted by the television.  
She had a wonderful singing voice,so she wanted to sing a song.  
It was a special song:All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carrey,it was always on her mind.  
Joseph was always on her mind...

She accepted this appearance about the orphans and 'cos...she's always heard that anything can happen at Christmastime...

OOOOOOOOO

Joseph was in a hotel room in Paris,it was the same hotel where he danced all night with Clarisse,just the two of them alone in the ballroom.  
He didn't find his place in the world since he left the palace...

Now he was watching the Christmas Charity Gala on TV ...

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Queen Clarisse Renaldi!"said the presenter Joseph was frozen...

Clarisse stepped out from the darkness ,weakly smiled to the presenter and looked directly into the camera and started to sing:

**"I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is... You**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you You baby "**

A teardrop ran down on her cheek.  
And Joseph...he just sat there and felt himself more and more desperate...

"**I won't ask for much this Christmas I don't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeers click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you Ooh baby All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me... "**

Now tears gushed from her eyes,but she continued singing...

**"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is... You**

**All I want for Christmas is you... baby ..."**

When the song ended she ran down from the stage.  
"Well thanks Your Majesty!It was really touching!"said the presenter"And the next song is..."

OOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile Joseph jumped up and started to packing ,'cos he didn't missunderstood the message.  
10 minutes later he was on the highway towards Genovia ...he drove at a terrific speed...

OOOOOOOOOO

2 hours later Clarisse was standing on the balcony at the palace...she calmed down,but she was still sad.  
The sky was dark...and the stars were shining brightly.  
She looked up to the sky and sighed:

"Anything can happen at Christmastime?Oh,whish it would be true"

"It's true..."said Joseph from behind

"Oh Joseph!"shouted Clarisse and jumped into Joseph's arms"I love you!I love you!...Please forgive me!"said while Joseph just hugged her tightly

"Oh Clarisse !I've missed you so much!"smiled Joseph

"I've missed you too!...Oh Joseph...but how did you know that I need you?"asked Clarisse

"I saw you on the TV..."answered Joseph

"Thanks God!I sang that song to you..."said Clarisse

"Yes I know...Clarisse"

"Yes"

"I want you for the rest of my life!Will you…"

"Yes!Yes!Of course!"shouted Clarisse joyfully and kissed him with full of love.

...At that moment the snow started to fall...it was Christmas.

And you know that.  
anything can happen at Christmastime...

The End

Author's Note:Marry Christmas Everybody!:-)...And I whish you a very own Joseph!:-)


End file.
